Meaningless
by Ryuoujin
Summary: Even though they were always together; even though they shared both pain and hapiness. She easily throwed all that away; breaking him in the process. For all their moments were meaningless to her. Rated T for safety


**So how did I come to write this? I was inspired by my fellow NaLu fans again. It seems 90% of them truly love to see how NaLu is clearly inferior to the other Lucy pairings. With that being said, I'm sure a lot of them will enjoy this story; I know I don't**

**Beware the OCCness (although some people around here will approve Lucy's doings anyway)**

**Meaningless**

Natsu looking at the Rainbow Sakura tree; normally this would a hapiness-filled party. But the tree brought back memories that swallow all that happiness and replaced it with the pain he wish he'd never knew. He painfully looked back a those memories; the time when he finally got Lucy to understand how he felt about her, the time he finally got her to be his girl, the time when they were a happy couple... and then the time when he found out said hapiness was nothing more than an illusion

He was returning earlier from a solo mission; he wanted Lucy to go with him but she insisted to stay claiming she wasn't feeling all right. After his return, he sneaked through Lucy's aparment's window as always. He wanted to cheer her up since he thought he'd probably be a little down for not going on a new adventure; but what he saw tore him apart! Lucy was making out with another man; he knew the guy and that's why he felt anger towards him mixed with the pain of seeing the woman he gave his heart to in the arms of someone else.

Lucy did her best to calm the Dragon Slayer down before the burned her new "lover" to a crisp. That night Natsu broke. He broke after he came to the painful realization of why Lucy chose that guy instead of him. He was far more level-headed than Natsu, he was less destructive than Natsu, he was better-looking than Natsu and finally he was as sane as Lucy is, something difficult to find in a the Fairy Tail guild.

At the end, Natsu left Lucy's place and went to his house. When he saw his first memento of Lucy, the mission they first peformed together as a Fairy Tail most compatible team… that's when he broke; he could feel a new kind of pain. Something different from the pain of being injured in battle, a new kind of pain; he felt something similar when he saw Lucy die at the hands of the Evil Rouge. And yet it felt different, as something was ripping him from the inside. He punched down the wall, but that didn't ease the pain. He cried as hard as he could and yet the pain remained there. He didn't understand at first but at the guild he was told that's how it felt a broken heart

A few days later he recieved a note from her; he didn't remember what the whole thing had written since he burned the note. But he did remember the words that destroyed him; the words that increased the pain he already felt

"Thanks to you I meet the man of my life, someone who understands me in ways nobody else can. I thank you, Natsu…"

After everything they went through, after all the hardships they endured together, after every momento they shared, after he gave everything he could give, she was convinced he could never love him as much as he hoped to

"…but I'm also sorry that our relationship didn't work out; still I'm sure you'll find someone else"

Sad thing is, he didn't want someone else; he wanted Lucy. That's why he was always around her; that's why he prefered to stay at her place rather than his own house; that's why he sneaked in her bed; that's he always cheered her up; that's why he always protected her. That's why he was willing to destroy anyone who dared to make her cry. Because she was precious to him

He could had catched up with Lisanna after her return. But Natsu decided to stick closer to Lucy, he decided to encourage her, to save her, to protect her future and her smile. He chose to be there for Lucy no matter what, despite the return of his childhood friend and potential crush. To him Lucy was special

And now he understood none of that hold any meaning to Lucy; he wasn't enough for her and he would never be. Lucy will never see in Natsu what she saw in that guy. Because it doesn't matter if he did his best to make her happy, it doesn't matter how hard he fought for her. All of their adventure and all of his actions will always be meaningless to her

Because he'd never be able to understand her the way she wanted or he'd never be as romantic as she wanted. Lucy would never love the Dragon Slayer and she would never cherish their moments together. To Lucy, Natsu would never belong to her side... "most compatible", never again.

**Well, I tried to leave the identity of the guy who won Lucy's heart as a mystery or leave it to your imagination. Who would fit the description? I know one of my most recent sources of awful inspiration will see it**

**I hate tragedies, I hate sad endings, in fact I hate this fic! Because it represents everything I despise coming from the NaLu fandom. The willingness to disregard everything that Natsu and Lucy and shared, or how easy they claim Natsu would never be as good of a match to Lucy as Gray, Laxus or Sting :(**

**I hope I'll never write something like this again. But then again 90% of the NaLu fans love to see this :( **

**Last thing; my other fic is in a permanent hiatus. That's all**


End file.
